


Gray Jay schnee Branwen

by Kely_liquid



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kely_liquid/pseuds/Kely_liquid
Summary: qrow is only a year older than winter they both went to becon fell in love and married each other before Tai and raven, winter's father disowned her after she married qrow but her younger sister still looks up to she, and they had there son gray Jay the same time as summer had ruby and Weiss don't know about gray or winter's marriage to qrow winter keeps him a secret so her father don't take him away.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong, Flynt Coal/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Neon Katt/Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Winter Schnee
Kudos: 4





	1. Dust roddery

**Author's Note:**

> Gray Jay's weapon is called last words
> 
> Gray jay is the same age as ruby
> 
> Gray jay is the name of a bird but also a whiskey
> 
> Qrow stoped drinking when he started dating winter

gray Jay hair was gray and was short but wild like his dads, his eyes are blood red and he has pale skin, he where's a gray jacket with black trim and a white shirt underneath that had a black crow on it, he had is Hook sword strapped to his back, he has on black jeans and gray and black shoes. 

He and his cousin ruby where at dust to Dawn looking to get Yang a gift for her admission to beacon academy  
They where both listening too music ruby was looking through a dust magazine while gray was looking at the display in front of them. Then gray who didn't have is music as loud as Rudy's heard someone behind them but couldn't make out what they were saying he hit Ruby's arm getting her attention and they both turned around. " Put you hands up!" Said a goon in black suits and red ties. " Are you trying to rob us?" Ruby said curiously. " Yes" gray hummed and ruby throw the goon through the window the goons follow where there companion went ruby and gray came out of the store ruby got her scythe at the ready while gray's hook swords where in his hands.

" Well get them." The red haired leader said. The goons charged them while ruby did moves with her scythe gray used his hook swords to hook the goons and throw them around using his left hook sword to bring down a goons sword and hitting him with his right one, a goon tried to sneak up on him but he hooked the left one to the right one and activated the fire dust at the dagger end of his right sword he swung it on a circle on the ground sending flames at the goons, gray esaly caught the left one back into his hand. When they started shooting gray summoned his glyphs to block the bolts as ruby took care of them. he could probably hear his mother thanks to her he knew how to use then but she would be disappointed that he hasn't practiced that much." Pathetic." Gray gave the red head a snarky smile. " What's wrong candlestick can't find good help these days?" The leader glared at ruby and gray. " Well red gray i think we can both say the it has been an adventure evening and as much as I would love to stick around this is where we part ways." The leader lifted up his cane a shoot fire dust at them gray used his glyphs to block the blast almost sending him flying back if it wasn't for ruby to keep him on his feet.

When the dust settled ruby so the leader climbing up the ladder of a building she turned. " Do you mind if we go after him." Ruby asked the store clerk." Aha." And with that ruby used her sites like a pogo stick shooting the ground to get up to the building but gray had a less destructive way of getting up he put his glyphs are to the building and began to run when he got there he stepped into the glyphs which allowed him to run up the building. " Hey!" Rudy yelled at the leader gray at the ready." Persistent." Suddenly a airship came into view the leader jumped onto the aircraft and pulled out a red crystal. " End of the line red gray." Throwing it at them panic ram through gray but he was not worried about his safety he was more worried about Rudy's this blast would be to much for him to handle, as the leader soot the crystal gray based himself but when when nothing happened he opened his eyes and so blond woman standing in front of them. " We got a huntress!" 

As the huntress took care of the fire lady but sadly they did escape. Ruby turn to the hunters next to them with wide eyes. " Your a huntress can I have your autograph!" The huntresses glared at them. " No ruby I think we are in trubal."


	2. Interrogation

Gray jay schnee brarnwen sat in the police station interrogation room separated from ruby he was like his chair back as his mind swormed with thought. He knew he was screwed when his parents found out what happened they both don't like him getting in tribal. After an anxiety induced downed spiral of how upset they would be he was pulled out of his thoughts by the door opening a man with silver hair with weird glasses. Gray knew this man this was ozpin the headmaster of beacon academy he knows both his parents work for ozpin so he knows his parents already know what has happened.

" Gray Jay Schnee Brarnwen you have grown since the last time I so you." Gray rolled his eyes." Yay I was like ten when I so you last." Ozpin laphed putting his hot chocolate down on the table and taking the seat across from him. " Now let's talk about what happened at the dust shop." Grey's stomach twisted. " Look oz they where Robing the shop mom and dad always told me to do the right thing and I wasn't letting Ruby fight them alone." Oz nodded taking a sip of his drink. " Gray I know you would want to help ruby you care about your family I've heard from your father that you are a top student at signal and your mother said you are getting better at your glyphs." 

Gray don't know why he was being this up. " Um yay I'm pretty good at my glyphs but I am having tribal with time dilation thought, and I just like learn everything I can but why are you asking this oz?" Ozpin smiled." I'm asking this gray because I want you to come to my school." Gray almost fell out of his chair now all four lags of the char were on the floor for the first time since he got here. " What but oz I still need two more years at signal to even try out for the beacon test and I can't leave ruby behind." Ozpin nodded. " I've already spoken to ms rose and she will be attending beacon this year as well." Gray thought for a moment then looked at ozpin. " Ok but you know that me because a Schnee has to keeped a secret especially since my aunt Weiss is attending beacon as well." Ozpin nodded. " Of course Gray jay I know that you mother doesn't want you to interact with your grandfather and I can't agree more Jacques Schnee is not a nice man." Gray never meet his Jacques but from the story's he has heard from his mom he doesn't want but it would be nice to meet Weiss she and his mom has a close relationship but since she likes with Jacques he has never meet her. 

As ozpin took Gray out of the room he was tackled by Ruby." Oh my gods Gray we are going to beacon together with yang can you believe it." Ruby was bouncing up and down barely holding her excitement. " Yay ruby it is cool but can you stop yelling I still need to hear." Ruby let go of him and gave him a sheepish smile. " Sorry Gray I'm just so excited we get to be real huntsman and huntresses." Gray listened to Ruby's babbling about them going to beacon how he, Ruby, and Yang being in a team and saving people, as they followed Ozpin lead them to the front of the building. 

As the got to the lobby there stood an angry Taityang, Qrow, and Winter standing there. Ruby instantly stopped talking and Gray Squirmed where he stood. " Gray Jay Schnee Brarnwen what where you thinking." Winter said in a cold voice. " I have to agree with winter Ruby what where you doing." Ruby seemed to shrink at there stair. " Mom when did you get here I thought Jimmy still had you doing work in Atlis." Winter crossed her arms over her chest." Do not try and change the subject young man what where you thinking going after a dangerous criminal as Roman Torchwick." " Well ruby was the one who started the fight I wasn't going to let her father torchwick alone." Ruby gasped as Gray through her under the bus. But before more yelling could continue Ozpin spoke up. " Yes what they did was reckless but I am impressed and there skills so I have personally enrolled them into my school. All the parents looked shooked at ozpin statement. Qrow was the first one to speak. " Good job kids I knew you could do anything you want." And Tia Yang pulled ruby into a big hug and winter giving her son a proud smile.


	3. Flying to beacon

Yang, ruby, and gray got onto the air ship that will take them to becan yang pulled them into a crushing hug. " Yang we can't breathe." Yang finally let us go and as she talked Gray slipped away from them. A blonde haired boy runs past him to throw up in a trash can but gray paired him no mind as he approached the ship's window they where flying over a vast ocean a sea eagle was flying by gray quickly brought out his sketchbook to draw it. When he is almost done a pod of seals where swimming in the sea." Seals!" A girl with wild red hair, pale skin with freckles, Hazel eyes appeared next to him eagerly looking out the window. she had on a brown leather jacket with a black swirl on the back, a maroon shirt underneath, brown cargo pants, brown leather with two crossbows attached to her boots.

" aren't they adorable." Gray nodded." I'm more interested in the sea eagle but seals are fascinating to." The girl finally looked at him then at his sketchbook." Wow your really good, and birds are good to." " selkie! Don't run off like that." Gray turned to the voice and so a girl with long Strat brown hair and tan skin she had two fins on her arm's she had on a light blue crop top a short ruffle skirt that started with light blue to dark blue with folded hand fans hook to her belt, and blue sandals." I'm sorry about my sister she really like seals." The girl who was apparently named Selkie grins at the fish Faunus she rapped her arm around her." Sis mister bird man actually liked talking about the seals, oh we should probably introduce ourselves like my sister said my name is Selkei strothers and this is my twin sister siren strothers." Gray gave the sisters a confused look." We are fraternal twins that is why I have red hair and she has brown hair." Selkie smiled while siren rolled her eyes" also our dad is human and our mom is a Faunus." Gray nodded. " well what is your name mister bird man?" Selkie asked. " my name is Gray jay Branwen but Gray for short." 

Gray and the sisters talk Gray found out that selkei also loved reading books as well as video games and siren love films and how they are made. the news of the dust robbery was playing saying it was orchestrated by vals crim boss Roman torchwick but he was stopped. " yay that's my sister and cousin!" " yang be quiet!" Yang yelled in the distant Gray just shook his head." Do you know them." Siren asked." Yes sadly those are my infer cause our love to embarrassed me I should probably save ruby." Selkei smiled. " ok mister bird man hope we can meat again and I will destroy you in super smash sisters!" Selkei smirk. " and after we can watch some classic movies." Siren added Gray laugh." Hell yay."


End file.
